Conventionally, the communication connection between a computer and peripheral devices is done via the so called D-type connector which has a plurality of pins with a spacing between adjacent pins approximately equal to 2.54 mm. Such an electrical connector is the most widely used electrical connector for computers and associated devices. Due to the fact that the pins of this connector are arranged in a sparse manner (or referred to as low pin density), the connector occupies a large surface area on a printed circuit board which the connector engages. Such a low pin density connector is quite obviously not suitable for use in miniature office machines, such as notebook computer, which requires the pins of the connector to be arranged in a more compact and denser manner.
Further, in order to have a high density arrangement of the pins for use in a miniature office machine, the number of pins to be accommodated within a given area is increased, as compared to the conventional connector. This causes a greater fitting force acting upon the pin receiving holes of an insulation body of the connector during assembly. Since the partition wall between two adjacent ones of the pin receiving holes is quite thin and such a greater force may directly destruct the partition and lead in flaw products.
Solving such a problem by simply reducing the size of the pins or increasing the partition wall thickness between two adjacent pin holes is not feasible, because the former reduces the contact area that is available on the pin terminal and may thus cause signal transfer problem and the latter increases the overall surface area occupied by the electrical connector and thus not suitable for miniature office machines.
It is therefore desirable to provide a high pin density electrical connector structure which overcomes the problems.